


Chaos Descending

by red_sus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fukuroudani, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Nohebi, Shiratorizawa, akaashi being the only (relatively) sane one, kamomedai, mafia-ish? idk, protect the cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_sus/pseuds/red_sus
Summary: Post-apocalypse mafia au.Also: I got bored.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Boke! Hurry up already! Daichi says we’re leaving in fifteen,” Kageyama yelled over to Hinata. 

Hinata nodded, slinging a backpack over his shoulder. “Where are we going again?” 

“We’re meeting with Seijoh, Date Tech, Johzenji, and Shiratorizawa. Something about making a base or something like that,” Kageyama replied. 

“Oh, so the other Miyagi teams,” Hinata said. 

“Yeah, now get going or I’m leaving you behind.” Kageyama said, already walking away. 

“Has the king returned to his old ways?” Tsukishima snarked. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scolded. 

“What? I’m not wrong.” Tsukishima pointed out. 

“Hey! Kageyama, wait!” Hinata shouted, running past Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to catch up with Kageyama. He had already reached the front of the gym, where the rest of the team was. 

“Do you have everything before we leave? We may not be coming back for a while,” Kiyoko said. 

“Yes, Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka and Nishinoya said in unison. 

“Ah, shoot,” Hinata muttered. 

“What did you forget, boke?” Kageyama asked, glancing down towards Hinata.

“My water bottle,” Hinata replied, still digging around in his bag. “And don’t call me boke!”

“Who forgets a water bottle? That’s literally the most basic thing!” 

“Hinata! Kageyama! Stop arguing and let’s move.” Sugawara said. 

“But I forgot my water bottle!” Hinata said again. 

“It’s alright, Daichi has extra.” Sugawara said, much to Hinata’s relief. 

Hinata climbed on the bus and sat in the back with Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. 

“Hey, do you guys know what we’re doing?” Hinata asked.

“What, you don’t trust my answer enough?” Kageyama scowled. 

“Well, I do trust your answer, but I trust Tanaka-senpai’s more.” Hinata said, and Kageyama swung at him, but he dodged. 

“Alright, listen up, guys,” Takeda said from the front of the bus. “We’re meeting with the other teams in the Miyagi prefecture today to form a singular base. It’ll be easier if we all pool our resources together,”

“Do you think that annoying middle blocker from Shiratorizawa will be there?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Who cares if he’s there? All their captain does is insult us!” Hinata said, frowning at the memory of Shiratorizawa’s ace. 

“Both of them probably will be,” Tsukishima said, already pulling out his headphones. 

“Won’t the Grand King be there too?” Hinata asked. 

“Shut up. Go ask Daichi or Sugawara. I’m not your personal informant,” Tsukishima snapped.

“Tsukki!”

~~~

“Hey! Crappykawa! Are you even listening to me?” Iwaizumi shouted, slapping Oikawa on the arm.

“Ow! So mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. “What do you want?” 

“They captains are discussing where to set up base. Now stop staring into space and get over there before I have to take your place,” Iwaizumi said. 

“Relax,” Oikawa leaned against the side of the bus. “They won’t decide without me.” 

~~~

“I can’t believe they decided without me,” Oikawa moaned as he climbed onto the bus. “And they decided on Shiratorizawa, no less,” 

“I told you to get over there. It’s your fault for not listening.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Yeah, well I was going to go over!” Oikawa protested. He really hated the apocalypse. 

~~~

“I mean, I guess we could get the Tokyo teams together,” Kuroo said. “The more the merrier. Who all is there?” 

“Fukurodani, Itachiyama, Nohebi-” Kenma began, reading off his phone. 

“No. Absolutely not. I am not going to interact with that snake Daishou more than I have to.” Kuroo said, throwing his hands up. 

“Kuroo-san, it can’t be that bad,” Lev said. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, Lev has a point,” Yaku admitted. “In fact, you’re acting less mature than Lev for once.” 

“I don’t know whether to feel complimented or attacked,” Lev said. 

Kuroo stared. He didn’t care if he was acting like a four-year-old, he was that fed up with Daishou. 

“Kuroo.” Kenma said. “You don’t have to talk to him more than you have to.” Kuroo scowled, considering this. He still didn’t like the idea. Though he did suppose that gathering most of the Tokyo team probably would be more beneficial than detrimental. 

“Besides, all the Miyagi teams are getting together. They’re going to take all the resources and we’ll be left in the cold.” Kenma continued, barely looking up from his game. He continued clicking away and gave an exasperated sigh when he lost.

Kuroo thought to himself that since Kenma was saying so much, it was probably a good idea to listen. 

“Fine. Fine. We’ll get the Tokyo teams together. Kenma, if anything goes wrong, this was your idea.” Kuroo said, glancing over at Kenma.

Kenma didn’t even acknowledge him. God, he could already tell this was going to be a complete disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As teams begin to band together, tensions are getting close to a breaking point in the Miyagi base.

Terushima was anything but pleased with the decision to make the Miyagi base at Shiratorizawa. They were always too serious for his taste. Although he heard their number five wasn’t nearly as cool and collected as the others… 

His team was a lot smaller than the others, only about seven players, so they had no trouble fitting into the bus. Most of the other team’s buses were full or almost full, but he didn’t mind. At least it wasn’t crowded. 

Shiratorizawa led the way, with Dateko behind them. Johzenji was next, followed by Seijoh and Karasuno. As they approached Shiratorizawa, Terushima could see why the other captains had agreed to make this the base.

It was huge.

Still, that didn’t change the fact he was kind of bitter about it. Really, everyone but Ushijima was somewhat dissatisfied. Especially Oikawa. Terushima had heard him complaining to anyone who would listen about how they should’ve asked him before making a decision. Though his team wasn’t known for being serious, even he thought that was kind of childish. 

As the teams entered the gym, Terushima was able to recognize a few of the Karasuno players from their game. The short kid with the orange hair and their angry-looking setter were arguing about something. Based on the rest of the team’s reaction, this wasn’t out of character. 

“Boke! Hinata boke!” the setter was yelling.

“Stop calling me boke!” Hinata yelled back. The argument continued, and Terushima had nothing better to do so he watched, but it got boring after a minute or two. Even worse, about half the gym seemed to be getting annoyed with them, and they weren’t slowing down.

He hadn’t even been at Shiratorizawa for twenty minutes and he was already regretting coming here.

~~~

Sometimes, Sakusa really hated the team captain. 

He was a nice enough guy and everything, but agreeing to partner up with the other Tokyo teams was too much. All those people… and all those germs. 

As he stood in the corner of Nekoma’s gym, he really wished he had found a way to stay behind. It’s not like Iizuna had actually said anything about not being able to stay behind, it’s just that Sakusa was pretty sure the answer would be a no. 

He glanced around the gym at the people he’d be stuck with for who knows how long. The captains were talking about something, but he was more interested in one of the Nekoma players, who was also sitting in a corner and seemed to be playing a game of some sort. Relatable. Sakusa would quite literally rather be anywhere than here. 

Childish as it was, he had already considered waiting behind the bleachers for the crowd to disperse, but he had a feeling that would be a while. Plus, there was a questionable black film coating the floor, not to mention a few dropped pieces of food and trash. He’d rather the people than disease, thank you very much. 

“Hey hey hey! You’re one of the top three aces, right?” Sakusa blinked. Couldn’t these idiots realize that he didn’t want to be bothered? He looked up to see Fukurodani’s captain waiting expectantly for an answer. Instead, he just gave a nod, then tried to walk away only to be followed. How annoying. 

“Bokuto-san, aren’t you supposed to be coordinating with the other captains?” another member of Fukurodani asked the captain. 

“No…?” he replied after a minute, glancing to the floor.

“Ha! You sound like Lev when Yaku asks if he practiced his receives,” the Nekoma captain said. Could these people just leave him alone? Was that too much to ask?

“Akaashi, they’re done anyway,” Bokuto said. 

Sakusa slipped away and headed for the bathroom while the three of them were busy talking, and decided he’d just stay there for a while. 

He really did hate people sometimes. 

~~~

So far, Kuroo had done a masterful job of avoiding Daishou. Out of four times he and Daishou were in the same vicinity, he’d only had to talk to him once. The first time was unavoidable, since he had to explain the drill to the other captains. The second and third times he had pretended to be talking to Kenma, which had taken some even more masterful acting since Kenma was too busy with whatever game he was playing today. The fourth time he had ducked in a conversation with Akaashi, Bokuto, and Sakusa, the latter of which clearly displeased that he was being involved in this. 

Nohebi had set up on the complete opposite side of the gym, which made Kuroo feel a little better about this. He was defineitly being petty, but he had a feeling that Daishou was going to come try and insult his team… again, and he didn’t feel like dealing with that anytime soon. Besides, it wasn’t Kuroo’s fault that Daishou was a cheating snake. Even though Nekoma had beaten Nohebi, he was still bitter about Daishou’s manipulation of the referees. He couldn’t deny that Nohebi was otherwise a strong team, though. 

Not that any of that mattered anymore. There wasn’t exactly time to play volleyball after the world’s population had been decimated by a series of earthquakes. 

“Lev!” Yaku yelled. 

Kuroo sighed. What had that idiot gotten himself into now?

~~~

“Kageyama!” Hinata said. Kageyama glanced over. “Set for me?”

“No.” 

“What do you mean, no?”

“I mean no. I’m not setting for you.” Kageyama said plainly. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata whined. “What else is there to do? Come on, just a few times!” He poked Kageyama a few times, and Kageyama swung at him.

“Hinata! Kageyama! Pull yourselves together!” Sugawara said, somewhat sternly, which scared Hinata more than anything else. Then in a more quiet tone, “The last thing we need right now is the other teams thinking you two are going to be a nuisance. Just keep it in check, ok?” 

“Ok, Suga-san!” Hinata said. Kageyama nodded. 

“I’m still not setting for you,” he said. 

~~~

Daichi had been trying to organize a game with the other captains, if only to take the stress off for a little. It hadn’t been going so well; so far only Johzenji and surprisingly, Shiratorizawa had agreed. Oikawa had claimed to be busy, but Daichi was pretty sure he was still mad about the whole base-at-Shiratorizawa situation. Moniwa had pretended to bo busy talking to the first person he saw, which was Aone. That was how Daichi became ninety percent sure he was pretending. 

Well. This could hardly be going much worse. Daichi had a weird feeling on top of that, and it had nothing to do with the fact that no one wanted to join the practice match. He shook it off, It was probably just general anxiety, anyway. He sure had enough of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! i've been having writer's block and i hope it doesn't show in this chapter, lol. thanks for reading, and all the support means a lot. i hope the next chapters don't disappoint; i promise, things won't be going so smoothly in a chapter or two...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tokyo teams seek out supplies, but are hit by a surprise earthquake.

Kuroo practically had to drag Kenma away from his game. He was pretty sure he had seen a sporting goods store somewhere around here at one time or another. He and the other captains had made a plan to go check it out yesterday. A plan which he was now slightly regretting, since there was physically no way of avoiding Daishou. Kuroo supposed he’d just have to get over it, but that didn’t make him any happier about it. 

Bringing along eight people probably wasn’t the best idea, but he’d rather have to deal with a larger group than just the captains. Besides, this way they could bring back more stuff. Unsurprisingly, Bokuto had brought Akaashi along, and it was obvious that Iizuna had forced Sakusa to come. Daishou was nowhere to be seen, and Kuroo considered leaving him behind. 

“Anyone seen Daishou?” he asked, figuring he’d be the only one to find leaving Daishou behind so exceptionally amusing. 

“No,” Kenma said. Kuroo didn’t know how Kenma could have seen anything, since he hadn’t looked up from his game once. How was his phone not dead by now? 

“Speak of the devil,” Kuroo muttered as Daishou exited the gym with… was that his ex-girlfriend? As the two came closer, it was definitely Mika. “Who’s that?” he asked, in a tone that said ‘why is she here of all people’. 

“My girlfriend,” Daishou said smugly. 

Kuroo didn’t exactly like the idea that people were just joining up with them. Especially that it was Daishou bringing semi-random people along. He nodded. “Let’s go.”

“How far is it?” Kenma asked him. “I want to get back to my game.” 

“Not far,” he said. 

~~~

Kuroo had lied. 

It was actually very far. 

Kenma had enough of walking throughout the city. They had to have gone at least four miles by now looking for a store Kuroo claimed he had seen ‘a few times.’ He was beginning to think the store had either been torn down, closed, or turned into something else. 

“There it is!” Kuroo yelled beside him without warning. Kenma looked up to see a battered storefront promising ‘the best sporting goods in all of Tokyo!’ He highly doubted that was true even when the store was in its prime. Not to mention that now the roof looked lke it was caving in… 

“What are we even here for?” Kenma asked. 

“Stuff,” Kuroo said simply.

“I’m staying out here.” Kenma and Sakusa said at the same time, earning stares from both their captains. 

“Your losses,” Kuroo shrugged. 

~~~

“Kenma! Catch!” Bokuto yelled out of the second floor window. Kuroo turned around to see him about to dump a rifle out of the window. 

“Bokuto-san, you do realize the safety isn’t on,” Akaashi said. “Plus, throwing guns out the window probably isn’t a good idea to begin with,” 

Bokuto frowned and set the rifle on the floor as Daishou said, “Can I ask what these are for?”

“Just in case,” Kuroo said. He was about to go into an explanation about how people might try to loot their supplies when the floor shook. 

“What the hell?” Daishou said as the window started rattling. 

“Earthquake,” Kuroo said. The building shook more violently now. “Go! It’s gonna collapse!” 

~~~

Kenma saw the building falling in slow motion, saw the group running out. Bokuto, then Daishou, then Iizuna, then Mika, then Akaashi… but no sign of Kuroo. 

“Where’s Kuroo?” he asked. 

Bokuto glanced around. “He was right behind me…” 

Then the building collapsed without warning, dust blooming around it. 

~~~

Hinata looked over to Kageyama when the earthquake hit. 

“Again? Already?” he said in shock. Hinata was still just as scared and anxious as when the first one had hit, but took some peace in the fact that the gym seemed pretty structurally sound. Yet as soon as it had started, it was over. 

“It must have been far away from here,” he heard Iwaizumi say. “Considering how little it was.” 

Hinata didn’t really think it was ‘little’, but compared to the past ones he supposed it was pretty minuscule. He couldn’t help but wonder what had transpired in the epicenter. 

~~~

“Kuroo?” Kenma called, stepping over broken pieces of what was once the building. “Kuroo?” 

He started panicking when no reply came. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Akaashi said. “He probably just slipped out the back or something.” Kenma didn’t believe it. 

“Kuroo?” He tried again. “Kuroo, this isn’t funny.” His heart was beating faster now. He was worried. What if something had really happened to him?

Everyone was looking for Kuroo now, which only made Kenma worry more. It must be serious if even Daishou was looking. More and more calls went out, but they all remained unanswered. Kenma ducked behind a pile of rubble and slumped against what remained of the wall. His breathing picked up. With every minute that passed, he was getting more and more convinced that Kuroo might be…

No. He couldn’t be. 

Pathetic as it seemed, Kenma sat with his head between his knees and tried to steady his breathing. He wasn’t helping anyone if he couldn’t concentrate. Breathe, he told himself over and over until it became his mantra. 

He drew himself up and looked around in the corridor the fallen wall had created. He was about to give up when he caught sight of something red. 

He inched over slowly, telling himself not to get his hopes up. “Kuroo?” he said quietly. He let out a sigh of relief.

He was there. “What the hell was that? You had us all worried!” Kenma cried. Still, the Nekoma captain wasn’t moving. Then, louder, to everyone else, “Found him!” But something was wrong. Even if he was pranking them, Kuroo would probably give it up by now. 

Something was definitely wrong. 

Kenma went over so he could get a view unobstructed by the rubble. His anxiety was spiking again, and he ground his teeth. 

A cut dripping blood ran down the side of his face, and his leg seemed to be trapped under a piece of concrete, but he was barely able to take in anything at all. Imagining the extent of Kuroo's injuries could be worse than he could make out made him panic even more. Then Kenma noticed he didn’t look like he was breathing. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” he muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked, leading the crowd over. Kenma looked up with tears in his eyes as he frantically searched for a pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and i hope this chapter didn't disappoint! i promised something was going to happen, lol. i hope to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, but depending on how much work i have, it could be longer, but hopefully not too long. see you next chapter :)
> 
> also, sorry i focused mostly on the Tokyo teams this chapter, the next one will probably (finally) introduce Inarizaki and be more with the Miyagi teams, but there will be Tokyo gang content, so stick around!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are set on edge, in the aftermath of the building collapse and in the Miyagi base.

Kita was only mildly concerned that Inarizaki was one of the few teams that hadn’t joined up with anyone else yet. 

On one hand, they wouldn’t have to worry about sharing resources or more people to keep alive. On the other, they were kind of screwed if something bad happened. It’d probably be smart to join up with someone, but the closest major one was in Tokyo, almost seven hours away. He wasn’t sure he could handle the team on a bus that long. Still… Seven miserable hours was probably better than death. 

“Pack it up, guys,” Kita said. “We’re going to Tokyo.”

~~~

Oikawa was still mad about the whole Shiratorizawa situation. He was surprised Ushijima hadn’t tried to take a picture of him, Tooru Oikawa, standing in the one and only Shiratorizawa. 

What a joke. Not to mention Iwaizumi was constantly reminding him he might have been able to prevent this. 

“Hey, Trashykawa. What’s up with Date Tech?” Iwaizumi asked, as if summoned. 

“You’re so mean to me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. “And besides, how would I know?” He glanced over to the spot in the gym where Date Tech was, only to notice that half of them were gone, and the other half seemed to be packing up. “Are they… leaving?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Looks like it.” Oikawa frowned, wondering what the Date Tech captains knew that he didn’t.

~~~

“Date Tech’s leaving? It hasn’t even been four days,” Sugawara said.

“Yeah. Futakuchi said they had ‘better plans,’” Daichi said. “Ushijima tried to convince them to stay, but they weren’t having it.”

“How come you know all of this, but I don’t?” Sugawara asked, mildly concerned that he had close to no idea what was going on.

Daichi smirked. “Captain’s business.”

“I’m vice-captain, so I should be involved, too,” he said, somewhat bitterly. 

“Relax, Suga,” Daichi said, waving a hand. “The only thing you missed out on was a speech on why Shiratorizawa is the best,” 

Sugawara blinked. Was that really all they did at their so-called captain’s meetings? “I’m kind of glad I missed it,” he said. “It sounds boring.”

“Trust me, you're glad you missed it,” Daichi agreed. 

~~~

Sakusa had practically given up by now. As selfish as it was, he wasn’t risking tetanus to find someone he barely even knew. Although from the sounds of everyone else, it seemed like they had found him. Iizuna was probably going to be mad he’d run off back outside the remains of the building. 

He leaned against a half-collapsed wall. What was taking them so long? Some happy reunion or social gathering? Whichever it was, Sakusa would really rather avoid it. He preferred to avoid people altogether, thank you very much. 

“Damn it, Kenma!” someone yelled. Yeah. He definitely was going to stay out here. 

~~~

“This… this can’t be…” Kenma sputtered. “Kuroo, please, please, don’t leave,” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Mika asked, concerned. 

“He’s not breathing,” Kenma said, still searching for any signs that Kuroo wasn’t gone. “Does anyone know something, anything…” He looked up at everyone. Bokuto was biting his lip in a worried manner, Daishou shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably with Mika close by, and Sakusa was nowhere to be seen. Iizuna had migrated to the back of the group. Akaashi stepped forward and pressed two fingers to the side of Kuroo’s neck as Kenma leaned back.

Kenma really started crying when Akaashi switched over to his wrist. 

Could Kuroo really be gone? 

They’d known each other for almost ten years, lived in the same neighborhood, played the same video games… He couldn’t just suddenly not have Kuroo anymore. Ten years of friendship couldn’t end so abruptly.

“Kenma. Listen to me,” Akaashi said in a tone of voice that implied this wasn’t his first time addressing him. Kenma shook his head and looked away. He already knew what he was going to say, and he didn’t want to hear it. 

“Damn it, Kenma!” Akaashi grabbed Kenma’s hand and pressed it to Kuroo’s wrist. “Feel that? He’s not gone yet.” 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat. 

He sagged down, relieved. He wasn’t dead. As long as his heart was beating, he wasn’t dead. 

“He’s breathing too just so you know,” Akaashi continued. “You were probably just too panicked to notice.” Kenma nodded, still not taking his hand from Kuroo’s wrist. He had an irrational fear that if he took his hand away his heartbeat would suddenly stop. 

“Come on. Give him a minute,” someone said, but Kenma didn’t make out who it was. 

He didn’t know how long he was there, sitting on the floor absently until the silence was finally penetrated.

“K… Kenma?” Kenma shot upright to see Kuroo looking at him. 

Kuroo looking at him. Kuroo pushing himself up onto his forearms. Kuroo alive. 

“Kuroo!” Kenma exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I didn’t think you were one for hugs,” Kuroo said. 

“I thought you died,” Kenma said, almost crying again. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I go to Nekoma, then,” he said. 

“Huh?”

“Because cats have nine lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such slow updates, it's been a really bad week workwise for me. thanks for reading though! the next few chapters are beginning to establish the more mafia aspect of it, i guess, so keep reading if you're into that au. hopefully it won't take as long to post the next chapter, but if it does, apologies in advance!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an unexpected arrival occurs at the Tokyo base, they don't take kindly to being turned away.

Futakuchi was kind of getting sick of the third years. He was glad they were here and all, but Moniwa had been making almost all of the decisions like he had never left the team after Interhigh Preliminaries. He was particularly irritated that Moniwa had just decided to pack up and leave the safety of the group. There was no reason to leave, and yet here they were, on the road back to Date Tech. 

Almost on the road. They had had to pull off about twenty minutes ago because the bus had run out of gas. Currently, they had no way of getting any gas, so Moniwa declared they would walk to Date Tech. Like that was actually going to happen. 

“Why don’t we just go back to Shiratorizawa?” Futakuchi sighed.

“Because,” Moniwa said as if it should be obvious, despite his total lack of reasons.

~~~

Lev looked up as the gym doors creaked open. Leading the crowd was Daishou, Mika, Kenma, Akaashi, and Sakusa. Kuroo was following behind, being supported by Bokuto and Iizuna.

“Kuroo-san! What happened?” Lev asked. 

“Earthquake, dumbass,” Kuroo said. “The building collapsed. Kenma nearly had a heart attack,” Kenma shot a glare over at him while Lev stared pointedly at the ankle Kuroo was holding above the ground. “Building fell on it. We already established that.” he said somewhat sharply. 

“Did you get what you went for?” Lev pressed. Akaashi dropped a bag on the ground with a metallic sound, and guns spilled out. Lev reached for one and Kuroo swatted at his hand, nearly toppling over. 

“Not you,” he said. Lev frowned but ultimately decided to listen to him for once in his life. 

“Hey, Yaku-san, look at what Kuroo-san and Kenma-san brought back!” Lev called over. 

“I can see from here,” Yaku said, unimpressed. “I don’t see the need for it, though,”

“People might try to rob us,” Kuroo said. “Better to be prepared.” 

Kenma was rolling his eyes slightly. “It’s unnecessary,” 

Lev frowned. “I thought it was kinda cool,” he said. “You know, like, a spy movie or something. Don’t you think so?”

“Sure, Lev,” Yaku said. “Sure.”

“Put that down, you snake bastard!” Kuroo yelled at Daishou, who was picking through the pile on the floor.

“I’ll do what I want,” Daishou yelled back.

Lev was about to say something, but decided better of it. After all, he’d rather not have Yaku scream at him… again.

~~~

“Hey! I remember you!” someone yelled over. Tsukishima glanced up to see Shiratorizawa’s number five looking at him. He didn’t particularly want to talk to anyone, and especially not this guy of all people.

“What do you want?” Tsukishima said in a bored manner, earning a shrug from Tendou. They stared at each other for a second before Tsukishima started to walk away.

“Hey, Four-eyes, where are you going?” He gritted his teeth and walked a little faster as he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Tendou! Stop harassing people!” another voice yelled. 

“Semisemi, look! It’s that normal guy from Karasuno,” Tendou said. Tsukishima considered bringing up the fact that last time Tendou had called him the normal guy, he had blocked his spike shortly after. But this situation was already chaotic enough for his taste, so he folded his arms and stared. 

“Are we done here?” he asked as Semi and Tendou started arguing about something. No one replied, so he took it as a yes. What an annoying group of people to be stuck with. How anyone could deal with Tendou was a mystery to him. 

“What did they want?” Yamaguchi asked him upon his return to the Karasuno section of the gym. 

“Still not sure myself,” Tsukishima said. 

~~~

The doors to the gym rattled, breaking the silence of the otherwise uneventful night. 

“I told you, that’s why we needed to get weapons,” Kuroo said to Kenma, who just stared at him. Kuroo moved to get up, only for Kenma to push him back down. 

“You’re gonna break your ankle even worse,” he said. 

Kuroo snorted. “That’s nice and all, but what am I supposed to do, just sit here while people invade our gym?” 

“Yes, actually,” Kenma said as the doors broke open. Kuroo swore and stood up, wincing slightly. “Kuroo-san,” he started, only to be cut off. 

“Relax. It’s not even that bad,” he said, limping only slightly as he approached the intruders. 

“He’s such an idiot,” Kenma muttered as the group of people entered the light. 

“Thanks for locking us out,” the leader of the group said.

“To be fair, you never told me you were coming,” Kuroo said plainly. Kenma recognized them as the Inarizaki team. “What are you even doing here?” 

“Moving in,” Kita said, trying to sidestep Kuroo unsuccessfully. 

“Absolutely not,” Kuroo said. “This is already chaotic enough without all of you,” 

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu exclaimed as Sakusa came into view. He went for a high five which Sakusa didn’t return. “You’re no fun,” he said. 

“See what I mean?” Kuroo sighed. 

“Yeah. Deal with it.” Kita said. 

“Listen. You’re not staying here, so pack it up and get out.” 

“Fine. You’re probably going to regret this, though,” 

Kenma didn’t particularly see the reason why Kuroo was turning Inarizaki away. It could be a good alliance, although their group was already pretty big. He wasn’t exactly arguing. Fewer people meant less social interaction. Which he was totally fine with.

~~~

“So… what now?” Atsumu asked. 

“We go back,” Kita said. “I can’t exactly force our way in,” 

“We’re just… leaving? Seven hours just to go back?” 

“Yeah.” 

Atsumu considered this for a second, then said, "I have a better idea." 

~~~

Three days after the minor earthquake, Terushima still wasn’t sure what to do with himself. It’s not like there was anything that needed to be done, since apparently Ushijima hadn’t lied when he said everything was already there. He had just assumed it was a ploy to bring them here, but they still hadn’t needed to go out and attempt to restock once. 

He was going to try taking to Karasuno's manager again, he was so bored. What was there to lose? Besides, nothing had happened since the earthquake, if you could even call it that. 

Then something that sounded suspiciously like gunshots penetrated the air.

Suddenly, Terushima regretted wanting some excitement. He'd rather be bored than have someone shooting at him. A window shattered on the other side of the gym, showering glass everywhere. A few people ran for cover, but others looked around for the source, which had mysteriously vanished. 

He had no idea what was going on at this point, and neither did anyone else. But apparently, someone had done something to really make someone mad.

Or, even worse, it was a group behind this. Whatever the answer, he would prefer not to meet them in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, thanks for reading! i'm just going to update as i finish chapters from now on, since i can't seem to ever stick to a set schedule. sorry it's taking so long, but i'm going to be home for most of this week so i'll probably be able to update a little faster. also, my apologies for a somewhat crappy chapter ending. i rewrote it like seven times, and didn't want to go in for round eight. :) the joys of being a writer...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Atsumu starts acting strange, Osamu begins to worry... and with good reason.

“Boke, what did you do?” Kageyama asked in an accusatory time.

“I didn’t do anything! What about you?” Hinata said, feeling attacked.

“I didn’t do anything either!” Kageyama said back to him. 

“Be quiet!” Suga whisper-yelled. Hinata shut up immediately. “Daichi? Do you know anything?”

“Nothing,” Daichi said. “Alright. I’m going out to see what is happening. If I’m not back in five minutes, get help.”

“Daichi-san, that sounds like a bad idea,” Hinata warned. “What if something does happen to you?” The whole apocalypse scenario kept giving Hinata heart attacks from all the times he had thought someone had died. He’d heard from Kenma that Kuroo had nearly died in a building collapse, but he didn’t know if Kenma was exaggerating or not, considering that at one point Kuroo had stolen Kenma’s phone and written, “i did NOT almost die”.

“It’ll be fine,” Daichi said. 

Somehow, Hinata had a feeling it wouldn’t be fine.

~~~

“So… what exactly did you drag us all the way out here for?” Osamu asked, bored.

“Leverage,” Atsumu said. 

“That isn’t an answer,” Osamu frowned. 

“Look. We want to get into a group, right? And no one is open to the idea of expanding any more, so we need something that will make them want us to join them.” Atsumu explained, messing with the safety on his gun. 

“Where the hell did you get that from?” Kita asked, materializing out of nowhere. 

“Let’s just leave that as a mystery,” he replied at the same time his twin said, “He stole it from the Tokyo teams.”

Kita stared, then made an annoyed face. “I really can’t leave anyone on this team alone,” he grumbled. Atsumu cocked his gun and aimed it at the building in front of them, targeting one of the windows. Then he fired.

Osamu slapped him. “You can’t just go shooting random buildings!”

“But this isn’t a random building,” Atsumu said, pointing at the words emblazoned on the side of the building. 

“Atsumu Miya. This is a terrible idea. Put the gun down. We’re leaving.” Kita said. He turned and walked back towards the bus, followed by Osamu. They were halfway to the bus before Osamu noticed that his twin wasn’t following him. 

“Atsumu?” 

Bang.

He turned to see Atsumu holding a gun aimed at the Karasuno captain. 

~~~

Daichi didn’t know what you were supposed to do when someone pointed a gun at you. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t running back inside, but that didn’t stop him from slamming the door so hard the building shook.

“Daichi!” Suga exclaimed, brows creased in worry. “I heard more gunshots, are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s Inarizaki. And one of them has a gun.” Daichi said. “I think they’re leaving though. The captain was going towards the bus.” 

Suga nodded, but still didn’t seem to be any less concerned.

~~~

“Suna. Can we talk?” Osamu asked as he got in the bus. Suna nodded and moved his bag off the seat next to him to free it up. “It’s Atsumu,” he said, glancing to make sure he wasn’t near. “He’s been acting… strange recently, and it’s making me worried.” 

Suna blinked. “And? Isn’t he always weird?” 

Osamu sighed and whacked his head against the seat. “You know what I mean. Weirder than normal. He was this close-” he nearly pressed his fingers together, “To shooting the Karasuno captain. All because he thought that’d get us into a group.” 

“Come on, Samu, you know I wouldn’t do that,” Atsumu appeared as if summoned. 

“Right,” Osamu said somewhat skeptically. He wanted to believe that he was telling the truth. He just wasn’t sure if he’d regret it or not. “Ditch the gun.” he said.

“What?” 

“You heard me. Ditch the gun.” 

Atsumu looked down at it, then cracked open the window of the bus and threw it out. “Fine,” he said. “If it makes you believe I’m not going to run around killing people.” 

“See what I mean?” Osamu asked after his twin was out of earshot. “Weirder than normal.” 

“It’s probably just stress,” Suna said. 

“Yeah,” he said. I hope, he added mentally.

~~~   
Ok, so maybe Kenma had been right. 

It had been almost a week since the building had collapsed and Kuroo still couldn’t walk normally. He wasn’t going to be the one to admit it though. 

“Hey, Kuroo,” Kenma said. 

“Mm?” Kuroo glanced over.

“Shoyo said Inarizaki came to their setup, too,” he said. “And apparently one of them had a gun.”

“Great. This is great,” Kuroo said sarcastically. “What am I supposed to do with this information?” 

“I don’t know. That’s your job, not mine. All I know is that Inarizaki seems like they’re done playing games. He also said that Date Tech broke off from their group.” Kenma continued. “It’s strange.”

“Strange indeed,” he muttered in reply.

~~~

Osamu was about to ask where Atsumu was before he appeared in front of him. 

“Oh, hey, Samu!” Atsumu said merrily.

“Umm… hi,” Osamu said carefully. 

“So, how are you?” he asked.

“Good.” he said simply. Against his better judgement, he added, “You?” Considering Atsumu’s strange behavior recently, he didn’t really want to know what unseen force was driving him insane. 

“Fine, fine,” he said. He was acting even weirder than before now, and it was starting to creep Osamu out.

He was about to mention it when Atsumu surreptitiously pressed a piece of paper into his hand as he walked away.

Taking the hint, Osamu went over to the corner and unfolded it, using his hands as a shield.

‘I need help. Please. Meet me out back at 11.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading and excuse my crappy writing! sorry this took me forever to write, i only rewrote this thing like five or six times, i lost count. i know this chapter was super weird, so my apologies, but i promise it’ll get explained next chapter! anyway, here we go with subplot number one, so i hope you enjoy, and let me know if there’s anything i can make better! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks so much for clicking and reading! it means a lot. i promise the story will be a ton better than the summary, i'll probably write a better one later, lol. stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully i'll be able to post it soon. i'm also in the middle of a series of among us fics, so that might slow down updates, but i'll have the next one within a week. thanks! :)
> 
> (ps, the title might change. i needed a title to post and couldn't think of anything better atm)


End file.
